


My Sweet-Moth

by Badboylover24



Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed Valentino, Dominant VOX, Gentle Sex, Gentle sex causes inspiration, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Submissive Valentino, Trans Male Character, Trans Valentino, VOX is a sweet boyfriend, Val gets too cute for VOX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Here’s the 4th fanfic for Hazbin Shipcember: a sequel to Grazie, Sorrisi with ValVox. VOX comforts his sweet-moth after they’ve lost Angel Dust to Alastor. Heads-up: soft comfort sex.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040693
Kudos: 49





	My Sweet-Moth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that fond of Valentino because of how he treats our Angel Dust, but this pairing struck up an idea for the sequel. Plus, it lets me put in my own theory of why one of Val’s antennae is a full plume while the other’s a dead tree branch.  
> Hazbin Hotel & characters belong to Vivziepop.

“Sir, I really don’t think that Mr. Valen—“

“I don’t care,” the TV Demon snapped softly at the secretary before heading up to Valentino’s penthouse. “My sweet-moth needs me.”

It’s been a week since the Porn Overlord lost Angel Dust to Alastor and got that eternal restraining order filed against him by Lucifer and Lilith. Since then, he’s too depressed to focus on his films or work. He hasn’t even beaten any of his employees. VOX knows he has to help his boyfriend; even Velvet’s worried about him.

Once in the penthouse, VOX headed for the bedroom. As expected, the tall moth was in his king-sized heart-shaped bed, wrapped up in a cocoon of red silk sheets. With a sad sigh for him, the TV Demon walked up to his boyfriend’s side and sat down on the bed behind him.

“Hey, babe,” he said, gently rubbing up and down Valentino’s back. “How are you feeling?” The moth turned to him, revealing the tear streaks on his face.

“The fuck did you get in?” he demanded with surprise. “I locked the front door!”

“Did you forget about the spare key you gave me again?” VOX answered, arching his eyebrow with confusion. Valentino weakly rubbed his eyes with a groaning “Dammit…”

“Yup, you did,” VOX sighed flatly.

“Just leave me alone, VOX,” the depressed Overlord growled/whimpered, turning his back to him again. “I’m not in the mood…and I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“You mean the crying?” Valentino nodded a little with a high-pitched whimper, making VOX’s expression softened.

“Aww, babe, I told you before,” he purred, rubbing his hand up and down Val’s upper arm. “You’re just too beautiful when you cry; it makes me wanna give you those hickies that tickle you so much~”

“I said I’m not in the mood!” Val growled, too depressed to flinch away.

“C’mon, babe~” VOX cooed into his ear. “Pleeeeease~?”

‘Dammit,’ Val thought with a whimper. ‘He knows I can’t resist that; it’s too cute.’ Hesitant, the moth turned to his beau, the tear streaks still on his cheeks.

“That’s my sweet-moth~” VOX purred, gently wiping away the tears and rubbing his back with the other hand. Val could only purr as the feeling soothed him. VOX smiled down at him softly.

“Does that feel better?”

“Don’t treat me like you care, VOX,” Val grumbled. “I don’t deserve it.”

“What are you talking about?” the TV Demon asked, shocked and hurt that his beloved would say such things.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Val growled, clutching the other demon’s jacket hard as tears came down his face again. “I’m the laughingstock of Pentagram City! I lost to Alastor, the fucking Radio Demon! I lost my star Angel Dust to him! I got into deep shit with Lucifer for threatening to rape his daughter and not getting in trouble for it! And I got that fucking restraining order against me to keep me away from Angel and that fucking hotel for all eternity! And don’t even think about having Vel get him back; Alastor will erase her for sure.”

“Oh, Val, sweetie,” VOX hushed him softly. “Don’t say those things; it will only make it worse. I got that eternal restraining order too, so don’t worry about facing this alone. And I’ve threatened that slut-whore Killjoy that I’ll destroy her if she gets that story out.”

Val felt a little bit better at that assurance. The last time some reporter gave him a bad rep, VOX made him wish he was erased by Exterminators. Not a pretty sight.

“And besides,” VOX added, “we don’t need Angel Dust. We have lots of other stars, including his protégés.”

Val can’t argue with that. Back when he was working for him, Angel has been teaching the ropes to most of the newer pornstars with patience and passion…like his own children. And those protégés look up to him and would do anything to make him proud.

But none of that’s what’s causing the Lust Overlord pain.

“You don’t deserve me…”

“What?”

“I’m pathetic, VOXXY,” he whimpered, burying his face into the other demon’s chest. “Despite my hurting you from time to time, I got my ass whooped by your rival! You deserve a better boyfriend than me…”

“Val…look at me.” Coaxed by his gentle hand on his cheek, Val looked up at his lover.

“Tell me what you see,” VOX then instructed, his flatscreen face going blank. In the light, the moth only sighed, not convinced by his reflection staring back at him.

“Nothing…”

“Who…do you…see?” VOX asked firmly but gently. That got Val confused.

“Just me.”

“Exactly,” VOX replied, his face returning to normal. “I love you for just you, inside and out. So what if you lost to Alastor; you’re still here with me. You’re still strong in my eyes, Val, and you’re always gonna be my little sweet-moth…” He then sighed as his tone grew sadder.

“And when Lucifer and Lilith were about to erase you, I got scared…scared of losing you…” He then brushed two gentle fingers up and down Val’s skeletal antenna. “Like I almost did on that Extermination Day… twenty years ago…”

Val shuddered at the memory. He was out at that time and was defending himself against some Exterminators and erasing them. He got so overconfident that he failed to noticed one with a flaming Angel Sword until it took a swipe at him, burning his antennae. It hurt so much that he collapsed in pain. Fortunately, VOX erased that Exterminator before it could deliver the final blow and got Val to safety.

“Is…that why you…begged Lucifer to spare me?”

“Damn right it is,” VOX stated before turning them so he’s over the surprised moth on his back. “I love you, Val, and I’m gonna prove it to you.” And he pressed his lips into Val’s for a deep and passionate kiss.

Val stiffened at first but relaxed as the feeling washed over him, making him kid VOX back. As they Frenched, VOX pulled down the bedsheets and started to open Val’s jacket (fortunate that he’s wearing nothing underneath) before slipping his hands over his chest. That earned him a whimper from his sweet-moth.

“V…VOXXY…” The TV Demon broke the kiss to look down at him.

“Shh…Let me take care of you.” He then started to kiss and suckle on Val’s neck gently, making him squirm with delight. While distracting him with the hickey, VOX started to caress his lover’s chest and pinch his nipples.

“Ahh~” Val blushed like crazy at his high-pitched cry. So embarrassing…

“There’s that cute sound~” VOX chuckled with a purr.

“Don’t say that!” Val cried, covering his face with his upper hands. “It’s embarrassing! You’re so mean…” Normally Val wouldn’t be this weak when he and VOX have sex, but after what he’s been though, he just felt like letting VOX take the reins and do what he plans to do.

“Just relax for Daddy~” the other demon purred before moving down to his chest. Val could only whimper as he worshipped his chest, kissing it all over gently before suckling on one nipple while gently playing with the other one.

“Mnm~” Val whimpered from the pleasurable attention. “VOXXY…~” The TV Demon the switched nipples and did the same thing, making the moth under him sigh with a small smile.

“There’s that smile I wanted,” VOX chuckled. “I think you’ve earned your reward.” He then moved down his tall body as Val looked down with confusion.

“Reward? What are yo—AHH~”

Val cried out when VOX snaked his long tongue out and licked Val’s pussy with vigor. Yes, Valentino has both a dick and a pussy. The dick is just on the spot where the clitoris should be. However, the ground rule is that the pussy is reserved for VOX alone and no one else.

“V-VOX…Uhh…” Val couldn’t help but moan out his lover’s name as the other male ate him out. It then got better when he took a gentle hold of his penis to stroke it in a handjob.

“Ahh! F-Fuck! Baby~” VOX had to chuckle as he kept on pleasing his lover. As he was, he felt himself get hard and grow taller. This is a special ability he has reserved for Val when they’re having sex. Val is fine with that; an exchange for reserving his pussy for his VOXXY.

By the time VOX was the same height as Val, said moth’s moans and whimpers took a higher pitch. Taking it as a sign that he’s close, the TV demon stopped and sat up straight to unzip his pants and undo his shirt. Val took this moment to take a breather before looking up at him.

“Wh…Why did you…?” VOX placed a gentle finger on his lips.

“I don’t want you to cum from my mouth, Sweet-Moth~” He then crawled over his body, situating himself between his legs.

“Tonight will be different.” Val looked up at VOX in reply at his words.

“Di…Different?”

“This isn’t going to be some fuck session. I’m gonna prove how much you mean to me…by making love to you.” He then aligned his hard penis with Val’s pussy before sliding it in slowly gently.

“Mmm~” Val moaned from the appendage entering him. This is indeed different. There usual sex sessions mostly consist with VOX going in quick and hard to make Val cry out his name. But this gentle feeling…it feels nicer. Like one of VOX’s massages when the other Overlord had a hectic day running the studio.

“V…VOXXY~” he then moaned as he fully hilted the moth.

“You okay, baby?” Val looked up to see the gentleness in the flatscreen’s eyes.

“Y-Yeah,” he answered. “Just…wasn’t expecting this kind of sex.” VOX smiled down at him before kissing him.

“Don’t think of it as sex…Think of it as love. In the meantime, I wanna keep looking into those beautiful eyes of yours.” Val looked away with a red face.

“Don’t say that, VOXXY,” he whimpered. “You know that gets me flustered~”

“Aww, babe,” VOX cooed, turning his head with a gentle finger so he’s looking up at him again. “It’s okay; it’s only the two of here.” He then rested his forehead into the moth’s.

“Just hold Daddy close and keep looking into his eyes~” That seductive tone made him give in.

“Yes, Daddy~” he purred, wrapping his upper arms around VOX’s neck and his lower arms around his waist. VOX chuckled as he pulled out halfway slowly before going back in at the same pace, earning a purr from the Overlord under him.

He then started going in and out of him slowly and gently, savoring the silky feeling of Val’s inner walls and the soft bliss shining in his eyes. It feels nice to have this change of pace for once; the two of them did so much intense sex in the past. So much that they had never the thought or pleasure of trying the gentler kind of sex. But after Val’s loss against Alastor, it’s now very much needed.

Val meanwhile wasn’t expecting this from his VOXXY. Their sex before was so energetic and lustful. This time, it’s slow and gentle…like VOX wanted to make this last. But Val feels alright with it, feeling every inch of his penis caress his inner walls like a gentle hand petting the back of a purring kitten. And the way he’s gazing into his eyes like that feels so comforting…like looking into them was washing away his sadness and hurt.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, Val felt the feeling in his stomach and wrapped his legs around VOX’s waist.

“B…Babe, I…I think I’m…I’m close…” he whimpered.

“So am I, Sweet-Moth,” VOX panted softly, picking up the pace to make jolts of pleasure shoot through him. “You’re getting tighter…”

“V-VOXXY~” Unable to contain himself anymore, Val pulled VOX in for a deep kiss, goading him to go even faster, deeper, and harder to bring them closer to orgasm. Throughout three whole minutes, the moth could only whimper at a higher pitch until…

One last thrust, and Val cried out through the kiss as they orgasmed simultaneously, VOX’s seed mixing with his pussy’s cum as his own penis spat out his own seed. It feels warm…it feels incredible. They stated that way for a while until they came down from their high, and they broke the kiss to finally breathe. As Val panted for air, VOX got out his handkerchief to clean their stomachs of Val’s seed. After carefully pulling out, he pulled up the blankets so they both under them before coaxing Val to his side with his arm at his back. The moth complied with a purr, wrapping his arms around his beloved.

“That was wonderful, VOXXY,” he sighed. “I had know idea you can be that gentle.”

“Only the best for my sweet-moth,” VOX replied softly. “So…you feel better?”

“Mmhmm…” Val answered with a nod before his eyes shot open with surprise. “Wait a minute…”

“What?” VOX asked, worried that his sweet-moth’s pissed about something.

“VOXXY, picture this,” Val answered, holding his hand out as if to admire his manicure. “A female knight goes head-to-head with a dragon wizard and loses the fight. And the only way he’ll spare her is by having her please him with her own body, unaware that she’ll fall into his love spell.” VOX smiled down at him in reply.

“If that’s your idea for your next film, I like it. Sounds like my sweet-moth’s back~” Val only frowned softly with bewilderment.

“But…this never happened before,” he explained. “How the hell did that happen?” VOX then thought about it.

“Well, this was the first time we had gentle lovemaking, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, this is gonna sound stupid, but think the pleasure from it put you at full bliss that your mind put aside your troubles to bring some random inspiration into it.”

“That…might sound true.” VOX looked down at Val with surprise as he explained. “When you were doing that to me, I was at complete ease and could only focus on you like you wanted. The idea just…came up randomly. I had no idea sex that gentle and sweet could do that to me.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda new to me too,” VOX replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Val only giggled in reply before gently turning his head so he’s facing him.

“Well, I now know who to turn to when I need more inspiration~” he purred, nuzzling his cheek into his lover’s. “Makes me wonder how I got so lucky with someone like you.”

“Trust me,” VOX replied with a smirk. “It’s more than just luck; it’s love, baby~” Val only purred/giggled in reply.

“Mmm…I love you, my flatscreen muse~” Hearing those sweet words from the moth, VOX took him into his arms in a sweet embrace.

“I love you too, my sweet-moth~” he replied before pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the 4th Hazbin Shipcember fanfic. I’m going to enjoy Christmas now, but come 12/30 and 12/31 will be my next fanfic for the series. The Hazbin Shipcember Calendar said it’s OC pairings, but I don’t have one. So instead, I’m going to put in a pairing that wasn’t on the calendar: MolHusk (Molly/Husk)! As for 12/31, I’ve decided on a one-sided Valentino/Fem Reader.  
> I hope to present them to you soon. Til then, Merry Christmas!


End file.
